


Ice cream

by Aulis



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, M/M, Manchester United, Personification, 球会拟人, 球队拟人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aulis/pseuds/Aulis
Summary: Barcelona在与Manchester United吵架后上门求和。非常短小的段子，是以前写过的东西。前文1-6和黑暗料理的梗来源。因为还挺喜欢所以放上当作是记录。
Relationships: FC Barcelona(Character)/Manchester United F.C.(Character）, FC Barcelona/Manchester United F.C.
Kudos: 1





	Ice cream

Manchester United 在35℃的夏天被他亲爱的男朋友奴役。Barcelona——这个不速之客突然打扰他可贵的宁静，并以平均一秒按两次的速度不断折磨可怜的门铃，他被骚扰得忍无可忍，只好无奈地给这位烦人鬼开门。 

“给我冰淇淋。快，现在。”Barcelona焦急地说。 

Man United 翻了个白眼。三天前他们因为太久没见面吵了一架，本来以为梦之队找上门是为了道歉和好然后滚床单修补感情，结果现在劈头就是一句冰淇淋。哈，傲慢的Barcelona，让他道个歉比登天还难，恐怕在他心中冰淇淋的地位比自己还要高出一大截。尽管心里这样想，英国人还是老老实实打开冰箱拿出某人最喜欢的忌廉曲奇味冰淇淋。 

Barcelona 将白色的奶制品放进口中，冰凉的口感让他不禁叹息，这大概就是所谓的幸福。当他打算吃第二口时猝不及防感受到坐在对面的英国人炽热的目光。Manchester United 在生气时像被激怒的狮子一样危险，这点他亲身领教过，但根据经验自己总是被原谅的那个。他爱Man United，也许是因为这样才一直在他面前随心所欲。但看来自己要做点什么安抚这位处于怒气状态的Red Devil，Barcelona 依依不舍地放下勺子，尽量用真诚的目光直直看向他。 

又来了又来了，Man United 想。这样湿漉漉的眼神他在梦之队身上看过无数遍——无论是比赛落败后还是在床上。Barcelona 总喜欢这样，明明是自己做错却摆出一副无辜又可怜的样子，即使是自己也被他骗了一次又一次。红蓝军团异色的双眼会蛊惑任何人。这是Man United经过多次教训得出的结论。 

“你知道我很想你。原谅我？”梦之队眨眨眼。  
“没有下次。”Red Devil舔去对方嘴角沾上的冰淇淋并在心里唾骂自己一万次。 

只是想写抬舔萨的嘴角而已（


End file.
